1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device of a three wheel baby car, by which, the baby car may be braked steadily and easily.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, in order to brake a baby car so that it can stand still in the original place, a braking device is mounted on each wheel frame. If the baby car is necessarily to be braked, the user treads the braking devices on the two wheel frames. Another, if the baby car is required to be pushed, user needs to push upwards the braking device to release the baby cars. But this device is inconvenient, the user must brake two braking devices on the two rear wheels. If there is a device, by which the user only need one action to brake the two wheels simultaneously, then the user will feel convenient and easily.